The DF/HCC Lymphoma and IVlyeloma Program includes a multidisciplinary group of 66 investigators from seven DF/HCC institutions who work together to explore the causes, define the pathogenetic mechanisms and improve the therapy of lymphoid neoplasms. At the time of the last CCSG renewal the Program received an Excellent to Outstanding merit score. Lymphoma and Myeloma Program members are: 1) experts in many of the most common lymphoid malignancies; 2) investigators with lymphoma and myeloma research programs spanning basic, translational and clinical areas; 3) dedicated clinical investigators; 4) hematopathologists with demonstrated expertise in lymphoid malignancies; and 5) biostatisticians who specialize in these diseases. DF/HCC provides a mechanism for these lymphoma/myeloma investigators to have a cohesive program of basic and clinical investigation based upon complementary and synergistic areas of expertise. Program investigators received over $12.7 million peer-reviewed support in 2009, of which $7.5 million was from NCI funding. They also published 691 papers (33% intra-programmatic, 48% inter-programmatic and 37% inter-institutional) in the current funding period (2006 to 2010). The Lymphoma and Myeloma Program has the following specific objectives: 1) elucidate pathogenetic mechanisms underiying specific lymphoid neoplasms; 2) develop novel therapeutic approaches to lymphoid malignancies; and 3) evaluate treatment outcomes and long-term complications in lymphoma and myeloma patients..